Truth or dare
by Kelly Pearl
Summary: The gang play truth or dare. But what truths come out? Will dares change their lives? Set in series 3 but with Nina.
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS, I KNOW THIS HAS BEEN DONE BEFORE BUT I WANTED TO TRY WRITING A TRUTH OR DARE STORY. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! THIS IS SET IN SERIES 3 BUT NINA IS IN IT!

.

KT's POV

.

I love this house.

Everyone is really nice and welcoming.

Except for Patricia, but she was getting less frosty.

Until I ruined it but covering her with milk.

She did cover me with juice first but I should have walked away.

"Hey KT, come down, we are gonna play truth or dare," Amber shouted.

I ran downstairs, everyone but Patricia sat in a circle.

"Hi, where is Patricia?" I asked.

She walked into the room and raised her eyebrow.

"I didn't know THEY were playing," her eyes flickered between me and Eddie.

"Nice to speak to you too Yacker, I don't get why your being so frosty towards me," Eddie snapped bitterly.

She sat down and Amber span the bottle.

I landed on Jerome.

"Truth or Dare?" Amber asked.

"Dare," Jerome said.

"I dare you to pour orange juice….." she said, whispering the last part so nobody could hear it.

Jerome smirked and walked into the kitchen, returning with a jug of juice.

He poured it over Patricia's perfect red hair.

I ran down, onto her black clothes.

I thought she would hit him, or storm away, but she sat there.

"Great idea Amber," she said, before getting up and hugging Amber, covering her in juice.

Jerome laughed and span the bottle, it landed on me.

"Truth or dare?" Jerome asked.

"Truth," I said nervously, this is Jerome, I haven't been here long but I know he is a definite Slytherin.

"Do you have a crush on Eddie?" he asked.

Patricia smirked and tilted her head.

"No," I answered honestly.

I looked at headed and he was wearing his usual smirk.

"Liar, I read your diary," Patricia said.

I had wrote on my first day here I thought he was cute.

"Ah, Eddie is so cute! I love his hair," she said in a high pitched American accent, causing Jerome to laugh.

"Patricia stop being such a witch, how could you read her diary?" Mara asked.

Her smirk faded.

"Everyone thinks she is so amazing, but she isn't," she snapped angrily.

"PATRICIA, STOP IT!" Joy shouted.

"Stop being so horrid," Amber said.

Patricia stormed out of the room, I heard the front door open and shut.

"Shouldn't someone go after her?" I asked.

Eddie rolled his eyes and got up, following her out of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie's POV

.

I walked out of the door and spotted Patricia walking towards the school.

"Yacker!" I called.

She turned around and glared at me.

I ran towards her.

"Go away," she said.

Her hair was still covered in orange juice.

"It's 6, if Victor catches you out here, your toast," I pointed out.

"Go away," Patricia repeated.

I walked back to the house.

When I opened the door they were all just talking.

"Eddie, where is Patricia?" Joy asked.

"By the fish pond," I said.

"Why is she so mean recently?" Mara asked.

"Well, don't tell her I told you guys but Piper has got a recording deal with Tomorrow Starts Today, and Patricia's parents ware really proud of her and forgot to get Patricia anything for her birthday while Piper got loads of stuff," Amber said.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Joy asked.

"When is her birthday?" I asked.

"June the 12th," Joy said.

"But she doesn't tell anyone and if someone gives her a present she throws it out the window," Mara whispered.

The front door opened and Patricia walked in.

We all turned and looked at her.

"Are you okay?" Mara asked.

She ran up the stair,I heard the door to her room open and shut.

"Let's keep playing," Amber announced, "KT your turn,"

Kt span the bottle and it landed on Alfie.

"Truth or Dare?" she asked.

"Dare," Alfie shouted.

"I dare you to go and kiss Patricia," Kt said.

He wouldn't dare.

"KT, maybe that isn't such a good idea right now," Mara said.

"Okay, fine, I dare you to kiss Jerome," Kt replied.

"NO!"Jerome shouted.

"Kiss, Kiss, Kiss," Nina, Fabian, Joy and I chanted.

Alfie kissed Jerome's cheek.

"Ewww, ALFIE" Jerome shouted.

Alfie sneered his nose and Jerome ran upstairs.

"Where is he going, his rooms downstairs," Mara whispered, but everyone heard.

"Only one way to find out," Nina said, sneakily, "let's follow him!"


	3. Chapter 3

Kt's POV

.

We all followed Jerome up the stairs.

He walked into Patricia's room.

"Hey Trix," I heard him say

"What do you want, slime ball," she hissed.

I thought she only called Eddie slime ball.

"Aww, you really know how to make a guy feel welcome," Jerome laughed.

"Go away Clark," Patricia snapped.

"Look Trixie, I can help you," he said softly.

"With what?" she demanded.

"I can help you find Piper," I could hear his smirk.

"What do you know about her disappearance?" she asked.

"I know it was KTs' fault, I know Miller is working with her," he began.

"What makes you thing Eddie has something to do with it?" she asked.

"He spends an awful lot of time with Kt," he pointed out.

They think Eddie and I are responsible for someone's disappearance.

Who is Piper?

"Wait how do you know Piper went missing?" Patricia asked.

"I heard you on the phone to your mum," Jerome admitted.

"I can't stand this place," she moaned.

"Come on let's go back downstairs….." Jerome started but before he finished we had all ran downstairs and sat in a circle.

A few seconds later Patricia and Jerome came down.

"Why do you all look so serious?" she asked, glaring at Eddie.

"Glad to know you trust me Yacker," Eddie snapped.

"What?" she demanded, eyes flashing.

"We heard what you to were talking about, why didn't you tell us about your sister?" Nina asked.

Oh, Piper must be her sister.

"Let's just play the stupid game," Patricia snapped.

Alfie span the bottle and it landed on Patricia.

"Truth or dare?" Alfie asked.

"Dare," said Patricia, confidently.

"I dare you to stay in the cupboard with Eddie and KT for 7 minutes," Alfie smirked.

I groaned.

We all walked into the cupboard.

"Just don't talk to me and we will get on fine," she hissed to me.

"Yacker I am sorry about our break up but could we be friends," Eddie begged.

"I dumped you, I don't want to be friends," Patricia snapped.

"Why did you dump him?" I asked.

"Why would we tell YOU!" Patricia snapped.

"Let's just say it has something to do with Jerome," Eddie hinted.

Jerome?

"It had nothing to do with him," Patricia argued.


	4. Chapter 4

Patricia's POV

.

This is torture.

"Why did you spy on me?" I demanded, glaring at them.

"Why didn't you tell me about Piper?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know, why should I have?" I challenged.

Eddie frowned and growled.

"Lets's just try and get along for seven minutes," Kt smiled sweetly.

"STOP TRYING TO BE NINA, I KNOW YOU ARE WORKING FOR VICTOR!" I shouted.

Victor must have sent her to trick us.

"Leave her alone, your so sinister," Eddie snapped.

"Do you know what that means?" I asked smirking.

Kt slapped me.

As her hand connected with my heel there was a loud crack.

"Is everything okay in there?" Jerome called.

I need to get out.

I can't stay in her.

I felt the walls close in around me.

"Let me out!" I screamed.

"Calm down, it's just a cupboard," Eddie smirked.

I slumped down in the corner and rested my hear on my arms, covering my eyes.

I felt warm tears touch my hand.

I was crying.

"Are you okay Trixie?" Jerome called.

I didn't reply.

I couldn't reply.

I heard the door open and light came bursting in.

"I wonder if Piper is in the light or the dark?" I wondered out loud.

Suddenly I felt her presence, I can't explain it but she is here.

I ran out of the cupboard and opened the front door.

The sun was setting but rain was falling, hard.

Piper stood there.

"Patricia?" she asked.

"Piper!" I screamed, hugging her.

"What are you doing here?" Alfie asked her.

Everyone was standing behind me.

"How did you know she was here?" Amber asked me.

"I don't know," I whispered.

"Your make ups all smudged, Trixie," Piper commented.

I glared at her.

"What happened?" Amber asked.

"I would tell you but I doubt you will believe me," I muttered bitterly.

"Just tell us," Joy snapped.

"Kt punched me, it hurt, I cried, happy?" I shouted.

"You cried?" Joy asked.

"Why did you punch her?" Amber asked bitterly, turning on KT.

"I couldn't help it, I just hate how mean she is to Eddie and I," Kt argued.

"I hate you, doesn't mean I punch you," I smirked bitterly.

My friends sticking up for me really is making me feel better.

"Let's just keep playing," Eddie scowled.

We all sat down, including Piper.

I span the bottle and it landed on Eddie.

Yay!

Eddie cursed under his breath.

"Truth or dare?" I smirked.

"Dare," Eddie blurted out.

"I dare you to go are kiss Victor," I laughed.

Nothing can be worse than kissing Victor.

"You have to do it, Eddie," Amber reminded him.

Eddie walked upstairs and I followed.

This is gonna be hilarious.


	5. Chapter 5

Eddie's POV

.

Yacker and I stood outside Victor's office.

"Do I have to?" I asked.

"Yes," she smirked.

Her makeup was smudged, making it look like she had spider legs running down her cheek.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she smiled innocently.

I rolled my eyes.

She knocked on Victor's door.

"Come in!" he boomed.

I went and quickly kissed his cheek.

"What was that, boy?" he shouted.

"It is a custom in America to kiss those you respect," I lied quickly.

"Well you are not in America, so don't EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" he boomed.

I scurried out and Yacker was laughing her head of.

I trudged down the stairs.

"Did he do it?" Jerome asked Yacker.

"Yes," she laughed.

"What did Victor do?" KT asked.

"I told him it was something we do in America and he told me never to do it again," I admitted, this is embarrassing.

I sat down and span, it landed on Piper.

"Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth," Piper whispered.

"Piper you ALWAYS do truth, say dare, don't be a scaredy cat!" Yacker taunted.

"Fine, dare," Piper frowned nervously.

"I dare you to kiss Jerome!" I smirked.

"Eddie!" Yacker shouted.

"What?" I smirked at her.

"Jerome is like my brother, I don't want to watch him kiss my sister!" she snapped.

"Don't watch," I suggested.

Jerome was smirking.

"Why are you smirking?" Joy demanded.

"I never thought I would kiss Trixie," he laughed.

"Your not!" Yacker shouted.

"Trix, can I have a word?" Piper asked.

They went outside.

.

Piper's POV

.

"Can we swap clothes?" I asked.

"What?" she hissed.

"Then you kiss Jerome and I don't have to," I smiled.

"No, I don't want to kiss Jerome," Trix argued.

"You owe me, I went on that date with Eddie for you," I pointed out.

She rolled her eyes, frowned and we swapped clothes.

When we walked back in everyone was smirking.

"Ready for the kiss Piper?" Jerome asked Trix.

Trix played with her hair, giggled and nodded.

She went and sat down on his lap.

I know what she is doing.

She is trying to embarrass me by flirting with Jerome.

Now everyone thinks I have the hots for my sisters best friends boyfriend.

Great!


	6. Chapter 6

Joy's POV

.

I watched as Piper and Jerome made out.

They kissed for about 30 seconds.

"That's enough!" I snapped.

"Okay, but I love Jerome, he is so hot and fit and is a great kisser, don't you think so Joy?" Piper asked.

"Piper, a word," Patricia snapped.

"Sure, bye bye Jeromey-boooooooo," Piper waved.

.

Patricia's POV

.

"Trix, you made a fool of me!" Piper snapped.

"Time to swap back," I smiled.

We swapped back.

"I am not talking to you!" Piper humphed.

When we walked back in Jerome was still in shock.

I went and sat down.

Piper span the bottle and it landed on Amber.

"Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare," Amber smirked.

"I dare you to hit Trix," she dared.

I rolled my eyes.

"Does everybody want to hit me?" I demanded.

"What have you two argued about?" Eddie asked.

"None of your business," I snapped.

Amber slaps me.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"Sorry," Amber smirks.

She span the bottle and it landed on Jerome.

"Dare!" he answered straight away.

"I dare you to kiss Patricia," Amber smirks.

"What?" I shrieked, I have to kiss him, AGAIN?

"Come on Trix, it's just a dare!" Jerome smiled.

"But your dating my best friend," I point out.

"No he isn't, we are over," Joy snapped.

"Why?" Jerome asked.

"You kissed Piper!" she shouted.

"Well it was a dare!" Jerome hissed.

"You didn't seem very upset about it!" Joy smiled.

"Just do the dare!" Amber shouted.

"No, I refuse to let him kiss me!" I shouted.

Everyone but Eddie smirked.

What is with this house and smirking?

"It's just a dare," Fabian smiled.

"If you make me kiss him I will have to tell the others about the bracelet," I threatened.

I wouldn't really but they don't know that.

"Fine, Jerome I dare you to jump into the pond wearing a dress from Mara's wardrobe!" Amber dared.

I smiled.

Jerome ran upstairs to find a dress.

He seems to like dressing up as a girl a little too much!


	7. Chapter 7

Jerome's POV

.

I don't care that Joy dumped me.

I prefer Amber anyway.

I found one of Mara's outfit and then started rummaging through Amber's draw, trying to find her diary or something fun to read.

Sitting at the bottom of the draw, glittering in the light, was a sparkly, pink book that said "Keep Out."

I grabbed it and put it in my pocket, it was small and fitted in very easily.

As soon as I got downstairs I saw everyone smirking.

So many people smirk!

"Jerome, you have to put the dress on," Patricia smirked (seriously).

I put it on over my normal clothes.

"TOO THE POND!" I shouted.

We all ran outside but it was pouring with rain.

"My hair!" Amber screamed.

"It's freezing," Patricia whined.

.

KT's POV

.

I am such an idiot, everyone hates.

"Do I have to Trixie?" Jerome asked.

Patricia nodded.

Jerome jumped into the pond.

…

HI GUYS I AM COMPLETELY STUCK ON WHAT TO DO NEXT, DOES ANYONE WANT TO ADOPT THIS STORY? PM ME IF YOU DO!


End file.
